One of Us
by Zozo K
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Fanfiction- The Big Four go to high school. Follow Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel as they start at their new high school, Animti High. They'll deal with bullies, fights, immense amount of schoolwork, romance and everything else that comes with being a high school student with a full array of cast from all their movies. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**A/N:** **_Before I begin, I would like to say that I will be putting these Author Notes (A/N) at the bottom of the stories from now on, so you can skip them if you want to, unless the information in the Author Note is something vital to understanding the chapter or if I need to clear something up before you begin. I just wanted to thank you for choosing to read my story and feel free to review and give me ideas about what I should do for the next_**** chapter.**_** Have**_** fun.**

* * *

Hiccup's knuckles turned white as he gripped the side of his chair in the dim auditorium. The loud chatting grew to a quiet mumble as three people walked onto the stage. _Probably the principals_, Hiccup thought as somebody slid into the seat beside him and his mind started to wander. Hiccup was incredibly nervous; it was his first day at Animti High, his new school, and it was much different from the small island of Berk that he used to live on. There was a lot more people than he was used to and he had no idea how to interact with them, when you live in a small town everyone knows everyone, so you rarely had to make new friends.

"Hey there," a voice whispered from beside him, snapping Hiccup back into reality, "oh, um, hey," Hiccup muttered back, his cheeks steadily turning red. "You must be new here as well, I'm Jack" the stranger said as Hiccup went to meet his eyes. "Jack" had the brightest blue eyes Hiccup had ever seen and nice, snow-like hair. You would think it would have looked bad on someone so young but Jack just made it work...somehow.

"Oh, yeah, sorry the name's Hiccup, and yeah, I am new" Hiccup stuttered bringing a hand to scratch the back of his head, "is it that obvious?"

"Well, yeah, you're gripping the edge of the seat like there's no tomorrow and I can hear you hyperventilating from over here. Anyway, why'd you move here?" Jack said, trying to change the subject as to not embarrass Hiccup further. "Oh, yeah, my dad and I moved from our small hometown of Berk because it didn't really have a proper high school and my dad insisted that I follow in his footsteps and 'become a man'", Hiccup said, saying the last part in the manliest voice he could put on, "plus it less hilly here so it's easier on the leg, " Hiccup finished, pulling up the bottom of his pant slightly to show part of his prosthetic.

Jack gazed at the prosthetic, wanting to know why he had it but knowing better than to ask. "What about you?" Hiccup questioned as he let his pants once again hide his prosthetic. Jack's face darkened as the smirk fell from his face. "Family reasons," he muttered, not wanting to dwell any further on the topic. As the lights went down the pair continued to eagerly talk, trying to diverge from the earlier topic, until the principal interrupted them, finally starting his welcome speech.

* * *

Rapunzel nervously fixed her dress as the principal started his speech, leaning forward excitedly. He had never been to a proper school ever, in fact, she was rarely allowed to even leave the house. She was incredibly anxious and excited at the same time. Sure, it took months of convincing her mother, and offering to do all the chores around the house, and promise after promise that she'll be good and behave but she was finally here. There were more people than she had ever met in her entire life all around her and she was so thrilled to be around actual, living people for once.

"Hello Animti High students and welcome to yet another year here," an older man said, he was rather rotund and his white hair was beginning to bald but he had the kindest eyes that she had seen on anyone, "I am, of course, Mr. Moon, principal of this fine establishment and head of the academic and athletic departments, so if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

"This is Gobber," Mr. Moon said to the large person sitting to his left. He was missing his left hand and right leg and had a cheerful demeanour . He stood and waved, the biggest smile spreading across his face. "He is head of technologies and one of our vice-principals."

"And this is Mrs. Bounds," Mr. Moon continued gesturing towards his right, where an old woman who resembled a witch, with long, grey hair and a hunch, stood, plastering on a huge smile. "She is the head of the Arts department and the other vice-principal."

"We would like to say welcome back to our old students who are returning and a great big hello to all our new students. We hope that you enjoy your time here at Animti High. Oh, and don't forget, all new students who are not freshman need to report to the office to get their schedules and have the official 'Welcome to Animti High' tour." He finished as all students stood up and started heading out of the hall, the murmur of talking become louder and louder.

Rapunzel practically bounced out of her chair, clutching her books to her chest excitedly as she made her way to the doors. _I am so excited to finally meet new people and go to proper classes and –_"WOAH!" she exclaimed as the ground came rushing towards her as she fell, letting out a oomph as she hit the auditorium floor, her books flying everywhere. She spun around, sitting up properly, to see who the culprit was. "What's the matter Goldilocks, didn't have a nice trip?" a rather tall boy sneered, while his two _cronies_, a boy and a girl twin, laughed behind. "Nice one Snot," the blonde haired boy congratulated, bringing his hand forwards for a fist pump, while his twin continued to laugh hysterically behind him. "Snot" just gave the boy's hand a disgusted look and looked back at Rapunzel.

A look of annoyance flashed over Rapunzel's face. She rarely got angry or even irritated for that matter, but she couldn't help herself as the boy advanced towards her, invading her personal space. She was about to open her mouth to let _Snot_ here know exactly what she thinks of him when she was, quite thankfully for Snot, interrupted. "Piss off you idiot," a voice said from behind them, with a thick Scottish accent. Both Snot and Rapunzel turned to the source of the voice, seeing a girl with reddest, curliest hair Rapunzel had ever seen standing behind them. She extended her hand forward to help Rapunzel up, "yeah, and what you going to do if I don't piss off?" Snot mocked, quoting the red haired girl in a terribly fake Scottish accent, as Rapunzel started to collect her fallen books. The mystery girl who helped and turned her head and smirked at Snot, tapping her nose, "trust me, you wouldn't want to know," she answered as she grabbed Rapunzel's arm and left the auditorium.

"Thanks so much for helping," Rapunzel gushed as they walked into the crowd of students in the hallway. "No problem, the name's Merida by the way, you new here as well?" Merida offered, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, I'm new here. Oh, and my name is Rapunzel." She answered as they stepped out of the building into the sun. "Well Rapunzel," Merida said, "I have one very important question for you."

"Do you have any idea where the office is, cause I am COMPLETLEY lost," she finished, throwing her hands up in the air. Both of the girls laughed as Rapunzel led the way, talking happily.

* * *

_**Sorry about the sort of bad ending to the chapter, I was sort of stuck there. I was going to do something like**_** "**Little did our heroes know, their adventures had just begun._**" But I thought that would be too cheesy. Sorry about that again.**_

_**Next chapter I am planning for them to meet each other, start classes and even begin becoming friends.**_

_**Thanks a lot again for reading my first chapter, if you want to tell me how I can improve, have some questions, or even have some ideas that you want to give me, feel free.**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**Zoe**_

_**PS: I am a bit rocky with the transitions between different characters/scene, such as when the story switches from Jack and Hiccup to Rapunzel. Any tips there or do you think I did fine?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Jack most certainly enjoyed his view; after him and Hiccup had gotten to the office, two girls walked in. One had the longest, golden hair Jack had seen on anybody, who he later found out was Rapunzel, and she became fast friends with Hiccup, and the other was Merida, who had a surprisingly thick, Scottish accent. After what seemed like years of sitting there awkwardly next to Merida and listening to Rapunzel and Hiccup babble on, Mr. Moon finally came out of his office and began the tour. Not wanting to interrupt Hiccup and Rapunzel's conversation he lagged behind them, with Merida, admiring the view of Hiccup from behind.

"You enjoying your view there Jack," Merida muttered, leaning towards Jack. A huge smirk spread across her face when a blush crept across Jack's face as he immediately averted his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack replied indignantly. In front he could hear Rapunzel and Hiccup let out a squeal when Mr. Moon pointed out the Art block, a Victorian-esque style building. All the buildings in the school were mismatched; some looked incredibly modern while others looked like they got pulled straight out of a period drama.

"Don't worry," Merida winked as they left the Art Block and started heading to the final spot of their tour, the athletic section of the school, "your secrets safe with me." They were led towards the oval as Jack muttered under his breath, the principal continually pointing out things along the way. Jack was absolutely fascinated with the impeccably clean oval, the equestrianism track, the running track and the archery field. The school obviously went all out in the athletics department, hoping to help their students achieve the best they possibly could.

"Okay, I just need to talk to one of the teachers around here about the upcoming athletics day, you guys can just wander around and then we can return so I can organise your schedule," Mr. Moon said, turning around and bringing the whole group to a halt. Mr. Moon left as the four group members glanced around not being able to decide to go to first.

"Did you see that equestrianism track? It looks amazing!" Hiccup chattered excitedly as he and Rapunzel turned around to face Jack and Merida. "You have a horse too? Mine's called Angus" Merida asked.

"Yeah, a big, black stallion called Toothless," Hiccup replied.

"Oh, I just thought with the, you know," Merida said, gesturing to Hiccups fake leg.

"Oh, I created a special harness so I could ride Toothless easier. Although my dad rarely lets me ride Toothless, saying it's not manly enough and-" Hiccup stopped suddenly when he saw Merida's face fall.

* * *

"Oh no," Merida interrupted, annoyance flooding her face. Just as others were about to look up to see who Merida was talking about Rapunzel and Hiccup felt someone put an arm around their shoulder, squeezing them tightly. They looked to see Snot standing there, the two under his arm obviously uncomfortable.

"Hey Useless, hey Goldie, how's my two _favourite _friends going?" Snot said, squeezing them tighter. Hiccup glanced apologetically at Rapunzel, "Snotlout, you know those aren't our names, it's Hiccup and Rapunzel, and you can annoy me if you want but please leave my friends out of this," Hiccup said sternly, pushing Snotlout's arm off of him before muttering, "Gosh, sometimes I'm embarrassed to be your cousin."

"Aw," Snotlout replied sarcastically, "does the little accident think he has friends? What do you think would happen if I told them how you got that leg, reckon they would still be your friends?" He advanced towards Hiccup who tried to back away timidly. Snotlout held out a fist to punch him before a lacrosse stick landed between them and hit him in the chest. Stumbling back a few steps Snotlout turned angrily to the person who the lacrosse stick, seeing Jack standing there, holding out the stick like he was ready to strike again.

"Listen here Snotface-or whatever your name is-"Jack said, as he advanced towards Snotlout, tossing the lacrosse stick to the side, "I don't really care who you are but these are my friends, and I may have not known for very long, but that gives you no right to threaten them. Leave us alone, especially Rapunzel and Hiccup."

Snotlout was about to make a remark when he met Jack's eyes, his bright blue eyes burnt with fury. Despite seeming carefree, Jack was extremely protective; he towered over Snotlout as the remaining three looked on, shocked at Jack's outburst. Breaking out of their trance, Rapunzel and Merida got to work, Merida stepping towards the two in case she needed to intervene and Rapunzel rushed over to Hiccup.

Anger washed over Snotlout face, he knew that he should probably fight back, he wouldn't let this little runt show him up, but the anger, determination and protectiveness in Jack's eyes scared Snotlout to his core. He has no idea what this kid was capable of and he didn't want to find out now. Standing to his full height, Snotlout wiped his shirt and looked Jack dead in the eye.

"I'll leave you and those wimps that you call friends alone now, but mark my words, you'll regret this. I will find a way to take you all down." With that Snotlout stormed off, towards his friends. "Jack," Hiccup said as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, his body immediately softened as he turned to face Hiccup and the rest of his friends, "you didn't have to do that. I'm really sorry that he now hates all of you guys. He can be really mean and cruel sometimes, especially when he get embarrassed or insulted by someone. I am so sorry," Hiccup apologized, feeling an immense amount of responsibility for what just happened, he knew what Snotlout was capable of, and he didn't want any of his friends to be subjected to that.

"Hiccup, its okay, we don't really mind. We won't stand by and let you get picked on." Merida said, stepping towards Hiccup. "And I don't want you, or any of you guys, feel sad or anything like that. Even though we've known for a short amount of time, all of you guys have shown what great friends you are," Rapunzel added, giving a Hiccup a quick side-hug. "Besides buddy, that Snotlout guys is a prick anyway," Jack finished as the group shared a tender moment which was soon interrupted by Mr. Moon.

"Okay guys, after I finished talking with Mr. Treacherous I ducked into the photocopier room and got your timetables. All of you will have the same classes for the first semester, after which you will have to choose your courses and classes. It's lunch time now, so use this time to explore and make friends before you head off to your first class." Mr. Moon began to walk back to the office but he quickly turned around, "oh, and don't worry. The fun is just beginning." He finished as he winked and walked off.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Indeed it is Mr. Moon, the fun is most certainly just beginning. Anyway here is Chapter 2, sorry if it's a bit late, I had a bit of trouble with the internet, but fortunately that means that I've already started work for Chapter 3. As much as I would love to set up a schedule, I probably won't keep it, but since I am on Summer Vacation I have till late January off so that means I'll be updating pretty regularly.**

**In regards to a question I got I will tell you the pairings but if you don't want to know and would rather find out as the story progresses than don't read the following text that is in ****_italics_**

_Pairings will be:_

_Hijack {HiccupxJack} as I think this will be a good way to explore sexuality and provide them with interesting dilemas and *possible* backstoires_

_and Rapunzel and Eugene. Cause, you know, they are just adorable. Merida will not want to be in a relationship, cause she's strong, independent and don't need no man._

**Thank you so much for reading although I would like to warn you, I intend to explore some serious issues around bullying and harassment so it might get intense. I won't go too far but chances are that most of the four will be hurt, physically or mentally, some way or another. This will include stuff like pretty severe name-calling and other stuff, so sorry in advance.**

**Also, sorry to demonise Snotlout, but I needed to make one character an arsehole for later parts in the plots and sorry if I make any mistakes with stuff like schools and junk, I am following the America system in which they have their big break mid-year and have middle school and stuff like that, and I follow a different schooling system.**

**Thank you for reading, so if this Author Note is long, I will try to make them shorter.**

**Love, Zoe**

**P.s: Sorry about the crappy dialogue writing as well :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:** Art Class**

"What class do we have after lunch?" Hiccup inquired through a mouth full of food. The group had spent a majority of their lunch time looking for a place to sit, ultimately deciding to relax under the shade of a large tree towards the back of the oval. "Art," Rapunzel replied excitedly as she shoved her hand into her tote bag, pulling out her schedule to make sure. The pair of them began to talk excitedly about Art as Jack and Merida exchanged quiet murmurs.

"What are we going to do about those two? Snotlout seems to have a personal vendetta against them," Merida asked. While Hiccup and Rapunzel were trying to figure out what they might be doing in their art class, Merida and Jack had been discussing ideas on how to deal with Snotlout, knowing full well that Snotlout didn't like any of them, especially Hiccup and Punzie. "Well, they're not weak they can look after themselves if worst comes to worst," Jack answered nervously. "Yeah, but think about it. Hiccup is missing a leg and Rapunzel trusts way too easily, Snotlout can easily take advantage of those.

"Oh, right."

"And another thing..." Merida began before she was interrupted by the bell. Rapunzel let out an excited squeal as she stood up, helping Hiccup to his feet. Jack and Merida followed closely behind, continuing their conversation in hushed whispers. Rapunzel eagerly turned to Hiccup, "I am so excited, my first proper class," she said, Hiccup giving her a confounded look. "First _proper _class?" Hiccup asked, completely confused. "Well, yeah. I've been homeschooled by my mother my entire life. She said that the world was too mean and selfish," Rapunzel replied.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense-" Hiccup started as he glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of Jack and Merida talking quietly to one another and continuously looking around worriedly, "what do you think they're talking about?" he asked, gesturing to the pair. "Not sure, but I heard them mention Snotlout's name a couple of times, so it might about him," she replied, glancing over her shoulder as well.

"Yeah, Snotlout can be a bit of a prick sometimes, but he's my cousin, so I have to put up with it. I'm sorry dragging all of you guys into it."

"Don't worry about it, friends stick by friends, and besides I think Jack and Merida are more worried about what happens if he confronts one of us alone."

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, confused yet again. "Well, I mean you're missing a leg and I'm completely new at this whole "outside world" thing, and as much as we might like to believe otherwise, he can, and might, take advantage of those."

"Oh, yeah," Hiccup replied sadly, wishing he could be more of a help. He pushed the door to the Art room open, a breath hitching in his throat. It was so much...bigger than what he was expecting. Dried paint smattered the tiled floor, pictures and paintings from previous students plastered the walls. The group let out a synchronised "wow" as they sat down at the only free table in the room. As soon as they sat the teacher entered the room, he was tall, had abnormally large ears and his muscular body was cover in tribal-like tattoos. He marched to the front of the room, commanding all attention to him. "Hello class, the name's Mr. Bunnymund, I will be your art teacher for this year level."

"Bunnymund? He sounds more like a kangaroo," Jack chuckled, noting Mr. Bunnymund's thick Australian accent. Mr. Bunnymund shot Jack a glare, "and if I hear one more mention of a kangaroo I swear that person will be kicked out of this class." He said, clapping his hands as he directed his attention back towards the class, "Okay, for assessment this term, rather than telling you exactly what to do, I'll let you have a bit of creative freedom. Each person will be given a canvas and you are required to draw, paint, or use other artistic medium, to create a picture that symbolises something of importance to you. You have four weeks to finish this assignment and you each do individual canvases, although you can get your friends to help you brainstorm ideas of what to do. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves quietly as I organise the canvases."

Mr. Bunnymund turned around and left the room, entering the accompanying storage room to gather canvases. The dead silence in the room grew to a quiet roar as everyone exchanged ideas, but while our group of heroes were happily enjoying their time together and coming up with ideas, another group was concocting something much more devious.

* * *

"You see those four over there," Snotlout muttered, gesturing to Merida, Jack, Rapunzel and Hiccup, "I want you to find as much as you can find out about them," the pair of twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, eagerly nodded. "Look up stuff about their past, their old schoolmates, everything. Even Hiccup, because you can never have too much blackmail material."

"And what's in it for us," Tuffnut asked, Ruffnut adding on, "yeah, this is a lot of work, don't we get any type of reward?"

"Your rewards will be me not beating you to a pulp! Are we clear?" The twins nodded, "good, because I want to make them PAY."

"Make who pay?" a voice with an Australian accent asked. Snotlout quickly turned around, seeing Mr. Bunnymund walking over to their table and placing down canvases. "Uh...um...no one...um...sir," Snotlout stuttered, followed by Mr. Bunnymund giving him a strange look and walking to the last table.

"Okay class," the teacher yelled as he gave the canvases to Merida, Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel, "the bell is about to go, so just remember: You have four weeks. DO NOT FORGET." Mr. Bunnymund finished as the bell went. The group let out a sigh of relief, as they left the classroom, finally relieved that they had finished their first day of school. They said their respective goodbyes and headed to their houses, dreading the moment they had to walk through the door to their home.

* * *

**A/N: What's this? A chapter up in a matter of days? What is this madness?**

**Haha, I felt I owed you guys for making you wait almost a week for a chapter without a good excuse, so here it is!**

**Next chapter we get to look into our heroes' home life, which isn't all that great. Oh, and that assignment Bunnymund gave them? It'll help establish the character's backstories and also provide some much needed fluff later on (Especially some Hijack fluff). Snotlout is up to his wicked ways, and might find something out about our heroes' that they don't want anyone to know, cause everyone has secrets.**

**Sorry for making it a bit dialogue-heavy. Also, don't worry, I will be picking up the pace and giving our favourite four some complications soon, I just needed these chapters to provide information and insight into them.**

**I hope you guys had a happy holidays/ Christmas (depending on what you celebrate) and a fabulous and safe new year. I am so proud of you all for making it through 2013. Although we're almost out of internet at my house so the next chapter may not go up before New Years, so sorry in advance.**

**Feel free to ask me any questions or tell me any ideas if you want to**

**Love you,**

**Zoe**


	4. Chapter 4: Home, Not So Sweet, Home

**One of Us**

**Chapter 4:**

**Home, Not So Sweet, Home.**

* * *

Rapunzel stood on her tiptoes as she crept inside her house, she just wanted a couple of minutes of relaxation after a hard day at school before-

"Rapunzel! Welcome home dearie!"

Before her mother heard her come home, with a resigned sigh Rapunzel turned to face her mother, who was standing in the doorway, both hands on her hips. "Did you have a nice time at school sweetie? Did you make lots of friends? It's alright if you didn't though, we can easily just pull you out and let you be homeschooled again, I won't be mad at you," her mother, Gothel, babbled on.

"Actually mother, I did make some new friends and they are-"

"Yep, yep, that's nice sweetie, we'll talk about it when I come home," Gothel replied distractedly, not even listening to a word Rapunzel said, "make sure you sew up my dress, do the laundry, clean the house and cook dinner before I get back. Oh, and sweetie," Gothel said as she turned to face Rapunzel, clutching a hand her chest, "I love you."

She planted a kiss on the top of Rapunzel's head and left. Rapunzel sighed, her mother never stuck around long. The only time she ever talked to Rapunzel was tell her to clean the house, or do the laundry, or fix the clothes, or something like that, and then she always left straight after that.

With a defeated sigh, Rapunzel back hit the wall. She had made new friends at school today but she still felt alone, maybe her mother was right. Before her first day of school Gothel told her that she probably wouldn't make new friends. _I mean, c'mon dear now really, _Gothel had told, _look at you, do you think they'll be impressed._

Rapunzel's back slid down the wall as she cradled her head in her hands. Whenever she felt an ounce of self-worth, Gothel was always there to tear it back down. Rapunzel knew that Gothel meant best and was just looking out for her but it didn't really help her self-esteem. Sometimes Rapunzel just felt worthless, that people were just putting up with her rather than actually wanting around.

And that was when the tears started coming.

* * *

Hiccup crept slowly around the side of his house and pushed the gate to the stables open. "Hey Buddy" he whispered as his black stallion, Toothless, trotted towards him, Hiccup petting him lovingly. Hiccup still remembered the days when he had just started out, his mother patiently teaching home everything he needed to know.

A pang of guilt shot through Hiccup's chest as he touched his forehead to Toothless's head. He missed his mother so much and having Toothless here was like a constant reminder of her. His father had originally wanted to get rid of Toothless, being a too strong of a reminder of what they lost but Hiccup wanted to hang on to Toothless, despite the guilt he brought with him. He never wanted to forget his mother, and Toothless served as another connection to his past and besides, Toothless was his only friend. At least that was true until today, when he met Merida, Rapunzel and Jack.

He sighed when he thought about Jack, Jack was incredibly protective of Hiccup earlier today and that made Hiccup feel all warm inside. To think someone actually cared for him, and actually cared for him enough to put himself in harm's way just to make sure he didn't get hurt. He was jutted out of his daze and he heard the door to the house open and his father's heavy footsteps walk inside. Continuing to pet Toothless Hiccup directing his gaze towards the kitchen window where he met his father's eyes. His father gave him a disappointed scowl like someone had skipped the meat on his sandwich and then left again, leaving Hiccup staring into an empty room.

With a sigh, Hiccup petted Toothless one last time and went inside, quietly shutting the door behind him. He rarely ever talked to his father, not because they hated each other or something like that, they just had nothing in common. Hiccup liked riding horses, his father liked football. Hiccup liked reading and drawing, his father liked more "manly", as he called it, hobbies. His father was a wealthy politician, the epitome of manliness, Hiccup more artistic subjects and was scrawny like a fish bone.

It was times like this, when Hiccup remember how different his father and himself were, that Hiccup truly felt alone. He was used to the overwhelmingly feeling of loneliness. With a heavy moan Hiccup's back landed on his bed and he stared up at the ceiling in the darkness. He shut his eyes and his mind started to wander.

He knew that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Merida slammed the door to her house open, tossing her backpack on the floor and trekking up the stairs into her room. She softly put her bow and quiver down at the end of her bed and laid down on the bed, catching her breath. "Hey sweetie," her mother said as the door gently opened. Her mother was the picture of grace and sophistication even though she was 8 months pregnant with triplets. She gently sat down on Merida's bed, holding a hand to her stomach to try to ease the pain. "So, how was your first day?"

"It was pretty good," Merida answered, a grin spreading across her face, "I made some new friends."

"Friends? That's lovely dear, what are their names?"

"Well, there's Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup," she answered as a frown spread across her mother's face.

"Those last two sounded like boys."

"Yeah, and..."

"Merida we talked about this. You need to start acting more ladylike and hanging around with a bunch of boys will not help. Besides, you barely know them, it's unsafe."

"But mum, they're just my friends. You were the one that specifically told me to go and make friends and now that I do what you're saying, you're saying that it is a bad choice?"

"Merida, you barely know these boys, and I don't want you hanging out with them."

"Mum, they are the world's two biggest geeks, they're not going to try anything and besides Rapunzel is also my friend and you're not telling me to not be friends with her!" Merida replied, her frustration growing.

"Merida," her mother whispered harshly, getting up and looking Merida firmly in the eye, "you are to go make some new friends, PROPER friends. I will not have my daughter running around with a pair of boys that'll be a bad influence on her, and my word is final. You are forbidden to hang around with Jack and Hiccup, or whatever their names were," her mother said, brushing her dress and heading towards the door.

"No!" Merida replied, springing up from her seat, defiance fuelling her," I will be their friend, because frankly I want to decide this for myself. I want to decide my own fate, my own destiny. I want my freedom for goodness sake."

Her mother turned around, fixing her daughter with a fierce stare, "I don't believe you! I am doing this for what's best for you and I've had just about enough of your ungratefulness!"

"You want me to change my friends because you simply don't like them!"

"I am doing this for you Merida! Do not question me."  
"Just listen to me for ONCE in your life!"

"I am your mother and you will listen to me."

"Oh my god," Merida yelled clenching her fists and stomping her foot, her irritation growing more and more," this is so unfair!"

"Unfair?"

"You've never been there for me; all of this is what you want! You want me to be a lady, you want me to be graceful and sophisticated, you want me to be quiet and passive, YOU WANT ME TO NOT BE ME! Did you ever stop to ask what _I_ wanted? No! All you do is walk around and tell me what to do and what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I am not you and I'm not going to be like!"

"Merida, you're acting like a child."

"And you're acting like a beast!" Merida replied angrily advancing towards her chest of drawers grabbing an old family picture. It was taken when they still lived in Scotland while Merida was still young, before all this nonsense started. Merida, her mother, Elinor, and her father, Fergus, were all smiling at the camera, looking truly happy.

"Merida," Elinor gasped, bringing a hand to her chest. "I'll never be like you!" Merida said, raising the picture above her head, "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" With that Merida threw the picture on the ground, glass shattering everywhere, tears threatening to spill. Her mother gasped again but the look of shock soon faded to a look of fury. She marched over to the foot of Merida's bed grasping her daughter's bow in her hands while Merida was carefully trying to get all the glass into her hand, regretting what she had done.

"Merida, you are a Dunbroch lady and I expect you to ACT like one. No more of this tomboy business, no more of this unladylike behaviour and no more archery," her mother yelled furiously, holding Merida's bow firmly in both hands, "ever again," she whispered, snapping the bow in half.

Merida immediately stood up, betrayal and sadness flooding across her face. She flinched violently as she accidentally cut her hand on the glass, she glanced down at her hand, watching the blood start to flow, and glanced up back at Elinor, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Merida," Elinor whispered, holding her hand out to Merida, regret filling her face. Merida flinched again and looked her mother in the eye before storming out of the room. Her mother stood there, before rushing out of the room, Merida's bow in hand.

No one saw Merida for the rest of the night.

* * *

With a heavy sigh of relief Jack entered his home. Sure, it wasn't nearly as big or as nicely furnished as his old house, but it was still home. He tossed his bag near the door and practically skidded into the dining room. "Hey Tooth! Hey North!" he said as his Tooth and North placed down the books they were reading and smiled at him. "Hey Jack," Tooth said, her smile lighting up even more as she caught a glimpse of Jack's white-as-the-fresh-snow teeth, "How was your first day of school?"

Jack snaked his arms around Tooth's shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze before standing up and answering. "It was pretty fun, made some new friends, but we got an assignment on the first day of school, I mean, who does that?" Jack answered as he headed towards the stairs, to place his backpack in his room. "Oh, Jack," he heard North say in his thick Russian accent, he sounded slightly worried, "you got a call today."

Jack turned around suspiciously, preparing himself for the worst.

"It was from your mum."

...And there's the worst.

"I don't want to talk to her," Jack replied after a few moments of silence, a small frown growing. "But Jack, sweetie, she is your mother and as much as we love you for who you are, don't you think you should at least give them another chance?"

"I...I just really don't want to think about it right now, maybe some other time," Jack replied, before turning around and heading up the stairs into his room.

With a thud his backpack landed against the wall and he landed on his bed. With a defeated sigh he propped himself up against the bed frame, reaching out towards the night stand and gripping a framed photo in his hand. The photo that was in the frame showed a family, all with matching brown hair. Jack stood in the middle of a picture; his hair was a deep brown, and thrown all over the place. Jack brought a tentative hand to his snow-white hair and ran a hand through it. He sort of missed his old brown hair, but it served as too big of a reminder of his past. Every time he looked in the mirror, he couldn't see himself in those bright, blue eyes and deep brown hair, he saw Emma.

_Emma_...

Jack's eyes moved from his young, smiling face to the younger, smiling girl he had his arm around. She looked similar to Jack, but longer brown hair and, you know, she was a girl. She had the widest grin on a person that Jack had ever seen and her brown eyes sparkled with what could only be described as pure joy and innocence. Her face Jack hung his head as a tear rolled down his check.

_God, I miss Emma so much_._ She was so beautiful._

With a sniff, Jack brought his eyes back up to the photo looking at the two adult figures behind Jack and his sister; both of them stood stiffly with tight grins on their faces. Standing behind Jack with a skinny hand on the boy's shoulder was a man with short, evenly trimmed brown hair, the same colour as his son's and daughter's and who was of a scrawny build. Next to him stood a woman who had a hand on Emma's shoulder. She looking strikingly like Emma, same brown eyes, same brown shoulder length hair, but where in Emma she shone with happiness and excitement, the woman didn't. Her smile was plastered on her face and her eyes were void of any joy.

Jack knew that he should feel mad at them. They were the ones that tore him and Emma. They were the ones who completely changed his life. They were the ones who said that they would accept him for who he is, but didn't.

But he didn't. He did feel anger towards them, not even mild irritation. He just felt sad. Empty even. He was told repeatedly over and over again that it would be okay to hate them, to feel angry that they betrayed him. But he couldn't. They were his mother and father.

...and hating them for who they are or what they believe would make him just as bad as them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't have this up sooner, my sincerest apologies.**

**I wanted to give you guys a glimpse into the home lives of our heroes. Pretty sad, huh? All these things that the kids are facing, neglect, lonlieness, rejection from their own family and haveing a parental figure trying to force them to be something that they're not, can really hurt, so keep that in mind**

**Also this chapter is much longer than most of the other chapters, about double the size, and I need to know. Do you guys want me to keep making chapters the long, about 2000 words, or keep the chapters the length of the other chapters, about 1000 words.**

**I am already working on next chapter, so I'll try to put that up ASAP and a big, BIG thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, reviewed or even followed this story, you are made of pure awesomeness and you deserve big hugs and kisses.**

**Next chapter it gets a little more...intense, for a lack of a better word and someone might be getting hurt, can you guess who? **

**But then I follow it up with some angst-y fluff later so don't worry ;)**

**Oh, and one final thing, I changed the start to these chapters, so rather than just having the name it has the title of the story, the chapter number and then the title of the chapter. Do you like it like that or would you rather I do it the way I was doing it before, with just the Chapter Title.**

**Love you lots,**

**Zozo**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Arises

**One of Us**

**Chapter 5:**

**Trouble Arises**

* * *

***Warning* There will be some terribly rude insults such as "fag" or "faggot" in this story.**

**Sidenote: The views that Snotlout, or any characters for that matter, expresses on certain topics in this chapter, or following chapters, do not necessarily reflect my opinion. **

* * *

The first two weeks of school passed by in a blur, and with each passing day the four's friendship grew. Each one of our heroes found a class, or even classes, that they loved and excelled in. For Rapunzel it was Art class; she loved the new-found freedom of being able to create what she wanted on the pristine white canvas, to create something beautiful and almost nothing. For Jack and Merida it was sports, they loved being in control and feeling the unique sense of euphoria after a rather intense workout. Although where Jack loved to run laps and jump hurdles, Merida preferred to shoot arrows and clash swords, and this was always a topic of disagreement between, but nonetheless they still go on pretty well. And the class that Hiccup absolutely loved was anything I.T related; it made Hiccup feel great when he could work out complex codes and make something come to life with a few clicks.

Despite all their troubling situations at home the four never let that get them down. Because even though they weren't the happiest in their own households, they knew that they would see their friend's faces in a matter of days. It was a new breed of happiness that the four hadn't experienced before.

But sadly, something always seems to get into a way of happiness.

* * *

"Okay class remember," the teacher, Mr. Savage, yelled as the students headed towards the exit of the hall, "if you couldn't tell from the countless banners and posters plastered on every wall of the school, the Athletics carnival is next week, so I hope to see you all there." The class left the hall and headed to their locker rooms, the musky scent of sweat spreading through the hallway.

"So, you going to go to the Athletics carnival?" Jack asked as he swung an arm around Hiccup's shoulder. The two had become very close with each other the past few weeks and generally enjoyed each other's company. "Yeah, I'll go, but I don't really want to do any of the events," Hiccup replied as the pair got to the locker room and Hiccup nudged Jack's arm off his shoulder, "are you going to be doing any of the events?"

"Yeah, I am doing the 100m and 200m dash and the 100m hurdles," Jack answered as he tore off his sport shirt, replacing it with the dark blue shirt he was wearing before. Hiccup's gaze lingered on Jack's snow white stomach for a moment before he turned away, a slight blush creeping up his neck. He quickly switched from the school-assigned sport shirt into his usual green tunic, catching up with Jack as they both exited the locker room, leaving the mumbles and snickering behind them. Their faces lit up when they saw Rapunzel waiting outside in her knee-length pink dress, eagerly clutching a sketchbook to her chest.

"Guess what subject we have next?" Rapunzel smiled as she tried to contain her joy. "Let me guess art," Jack replied as a smirk spread across his face and the three set off, "anyways, where's Merida?" Hiccup craned his head, looking around, as Rapunzel answered, "Oh, she just had to go run to her locker to get her sketchbook and Jack," Rapunzel said as she turned to Jack and put on a mock stern expression, "do NOT go picking fights with Merida about sports or whatever, it's annoying and no one enjoys it."

"But-" Jack started, as he put on a fake sad face but was interrupted by Merida. "Hey guys, you got your sketchbook for art?" Both Jack and Rapunzel nodded as a sudden look of realisation washed over Hiccup's face. "Shoot, I must've left my bag in the locker room," Hiccup said as he slapped his forehead, "I just go and get it." With that Hiccup ran off towards the locker room, the former murmur and snickering growing. He slid around the corner on his good foot, entering the locker room. It was unusually quiet and empty, considering Hiccup could hear talking before, but that went unnoticed by Hiccup as he walked around the room muttering "Where is it? Where is it?" under his breath.

Hiccup jolted when he felt a hand grip his wrist. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with Snotlout. "Oh, hey Snotlout, have you seen my bag anywhere?" Hiccup asked, oblivious to the glare Snotlout was giving him. "Shut up useless," Snotlout replied as he tightened his grip around Hiccup's wrist, causing Hiccup to let out a small whine as he tried to get his hand out, "now that've got your attention fag, it's time to get down to business."

"Fag?" Hiccup muttered, both confused and hurt by the incredibly demeaning insult, "Snotlout, I thought we would've moved past this."

"Think again," Snotlout replied, as he tightened his grip causing Hiccup to wince, "remember how I made your life terrible back in your Berk, well I am going to make it even worse here."

"What? Why would you do that? Was ruining my childhood not enough for you?" Hiccup replied, an ounce of courage coming back as he got annoyed. Although he was quickly silenced when Snotlout rammed Hiccup against the wall, the breath leaving his body. "No, clearly not enough cause you know why? Cause you're a disgusting, little faggot and I refuse to have a cousin who is gay. It's disgusting and unnatural."

"Really?" Hiccup replied, clutching his head and stepping forward, "you're attacking me because you don't agree with my lifestyle? It doesn't even affect you!"

"It's still disgusting you worthless fag and I'm going to make your life hell because of it. But not just you, but your fag loving friends as well, and you know what's funny," Snotlout said as he closed in on Hiccup, backing him into a wall, "you can't, no, you _won't_ do anything about it, because we wouldn't want your little secret getting out. Not again. Understand?"

Hiccup stared at his cousin with wide, terrified eyes. He would never want anyone to go through what he had to but he couldn't risk people finding out his secret. He couldn't stand to be cast out again by family and friends. Being snickered at or attacked just because of his sexuality. He barely made it through the first time.

"Understand?!" Snotlout said louder as he started to twist Hiccup's wrist, causing Hiccup to cry out. With tears pricking at the corner of his eyes Hiccup reluctantly nodded. A sinister smirk spread over Snotlout as he let go of Hiccup's wrist and left the locker room. Quickly grasping his wrist Hiccup examined the extent of his injuries. His wrist had a deep purple bruise on it, shaped similarly to Snotlout's hand, he had a pretty bad headache and his back was probably littered with minor scratches and bruises. All in all, not the worst he had been through.

Pulling down the sleeve of his tunic he glanced around the locker room, locating his bag in the corner of the room. He picked it up as the first bell went, signalling that he had 5 minutes to get class. He quickly stood up and sprinted out of the locker room

and slammed into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

* * *

All the air left Jack's lungs when he hit the ground. He let out a groan as he brought his hand up to where his head hit the ground and opened his eyes. He let out a small gasp as his ice-blue eyes met Hiccup's forest green ones. Hiccup's face went a bright red as his mouth formed an O-shape. "So," Jack said after a moment of awkward silence, "you enjoying this?" With a smirk, Hiccup went an even brighter red and began to stutter. "Oh gosh Jack, I'm, uhh, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to and-OW," Hiccup winced as he leant his body to his sore head in an attempt. He quickly went off the other side of Jack and grabbed his wrist, moving fingers around in soothing motions, trying to ease the pain.

Jack brought himself up as he looked at Hiccup with concerned eyes. "Hiccup, are you okay? I saw Snotface come out just before you, did he do something?" Hiccup's eyes opened wide as he averted his gaze from Jack's face. "Uhh, no. Don't worry about it, let's start heading to Art, or we're going to be late," he answered, plastering on a fake smile and heading off to Art. "You sure Hiccup?" Jack asked as he caught with Hiccup. "I'm just peachy Jack, don't worry about it" Hiccup answered, ignoring the growing pain in the back of his head.

After that the pair walked to Art in complete silence, Jack sending Hiccup concerned glances and Hiccup ignore the pain that he felt.

* * *

"Oh gosh finally what took you guys so long?"

"Yeah, we were just getting worried," Rapunzel continued on from Merida as Hiccup and Jack sat down at their table in art class, Hiccup grimacing as he placed too much weight on his wrist. "You guys didn't have to worry, I was just being silly and having trouble finding my bag,"Hiccup answered, ignoring the concerned look on his friend's faces.

"Okay class, remember that your canvases are due in two weeks so get cracking," Mr. Bunnymund said over the quiet muttering of the class, as he handed out paints.

"Have you guys started yours?" Rapunzel asked excitedly, pulling out her half-finished canvas. It depicted a tall tower covered in vines in a rock pit. Moss climbed the walls of the tower and thick grass covered the ground, seemingly unkept for years and in the window of the tower was a figure that looked strikingly like Rapunzel, but hair that seemed to be 70 feet long as it flew in the breeze outside the window. Most of the picture was just sketched out but in some parts Rapunzel had started to delicately apply paint.

"Woah Rapunzel that's amazing," Hiccup said, as he leant into his bag to retrieve his canvas, making sure not to put any weight on his wrist. He pulled out a canvas that was covered in charcoal lines, roughly depicting a grassy cove that had a dragon in it. "I've started mine and I'm going to get to painting it soon. What about you guys?" Hiccup asked, turning to Merida and Jack who quickly looked away.

"Um, well, thing is, I haven't really started mine," Merida answered, as she pulled out a blank canvas. "I haven't really started either," Jack muttered. Hiccup and Rapunzel sighed at the simultaneously and looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Merida, you want to meet up tomorrow so we can work on your canvas?" Rapunzel asked as she turned away from Hiccup. "Yeah, the weekend's tomorrow Jack, why don't we meet at yours and work on your canvas?" Hiccup asked after Rapunzel finished. Both Merida and Jack nodded at the same time, a smile spreading across their faces as the other pair rolled their eyes at their laziness.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry, this is a really bad chapter. I kept on trying to rewrite it over and over again, but I couldn't seem to make it any better. I know that's no excuse for a bad chapter so I'm really sorry.**

**Poor Hiccup though, it was really hard to write that part :'( As promised these chapters are getting longer, quite a bit above the former 1000-words.**

**Also next chapter we get to look a bit into Hiccup's, Rapunzel's and Merida's pasts and we also get a bit of Hijack fluff. Jack's past will be elaborated a bit more in the chapter after, where some characters that you might like will appear (NO Oc's though, they will either by Disney or Dreamworks character (maybe Pixar cause that's where Merida is from)). **

**Also with what Snotlout is saying in regards to homosexuality, I do not believe. I think that anyone should be allowed to love and marry whoever they choose, given the other person's consent, and that that person's gender or sex should not matter. If you are struggling with something like this, be degraded because of sexuality, remember that they're a tons of people out there that love and support you for who you are. You should do whatever makes you feel safe.**

**In regards to the rest of the story, I plan for the story to finish at the end of our heroes' first year here, I may or may not write something after that but that is ages away.**

**Big hugs and kisses to anyone who reads, favourites, follows and reviews this. I absolutely LOVE you guys.**

**Stay awesome,**

**Zozo **

**3**


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Little Accidents

**One of Us**

**Chapter 6:**

**Happy Little Accidents**

* * *

"But mum, you said I could go before," Rapunzel said tiredly she had pestered her mother over and over again to let her go to Merida's and she was backing out on it. "Rapunzel, I just don't think you should be going out, you have chores to do."

"But mother I did all my chores," Rapunzel replied and panic started to appear on Gothel's face.

"Laundry?"

"Yep"

"Cooking?"

"Yep"

"Ironing?"

"Absolutely"

"Cleaning?"

"Done"

With an exasperated sigh, Gothel gave in. "Fine, you can go, but don't expect to get off so easily next time." With a squeal Rapunzel went over to hug her mother, squeezing her tight as Gothel just gave her a bored look. Rapunzel eagerly grabbed her bag and left the house, setting off to Merida's place.

Merida's house wasn't that far from Rapunzel's, each one of the four only lived a short distance from their school which made the group's morning commute that much easier. Merida lived to the south of the school, her suburb was on of the richer ones and was well-known for how nice it was during summer. It had beautiful lakes and large green trees all across it.

Next was Hiccup's suburb, to the west of school. It was one of the richer suburbs along with Merida's. It had a forest feel to it and looked exceptionally beautiful in the Autumn. The red, orange and yellow leaves looked stunning blanketing the ground.

After that is Jack's suburb, to the north of the school. It was a poorer suburb and was home to Animitia Orphanage. It had large rolling hills that looked astounding covered in a fresh blanket of snow and had minimal trees. It also had several large lakes which were perfect for ice-skating in the colder months.

And finally was Rapunzel's suburb, to the east of the school. It was covered to the brim with tons of trees and that looked beautifully blossoming the spring time. There was a park every few blocks that was covered with freshly mown grass and amazing flowers.

Rapunzel admired the scenery up to Merida's house. Her street had thick, bushy trees lining the street leading up to her house, a stone mansion perched on top of the small hill. Rapunzel pressed on the intercom at the start of their driveway, the towering steel gates the only thing between her and the Dunborch Estate.

"Who is it?" a womanly voice asked through the intercom, startling Rapunzel out of her temporary daze. "Oh it's Rapunzel miss, Merida asked me to come over today."

"Sure thing sweetie, I'll just go and wake her. Come right on up." With a loud buzzing sound the steel wrought gates opened and Rapunzel began the trek up the cobblestone driveway. Being careful to avoid the two cars already in the driveway Rapunzel climbed the steps at the front of the house, knocking lightly on the door. A scurry of feet was heard inside and Merida answered the door. Her hair was strewn everywhere and she was wearing only a large green t-shirt and underwear.

"Oh goodness Merida, I'm so sorry," Rapunzel said apologetically as a blush spread across her face and she looked away. Merida stared at her with a bewildered look on her place until she looked down at herself and the gears fell into place. "Oh, sorry Rapunzel, I forgot. Don't worry about it though, I'll show you where my room is, we can set up the paints and canvas and whatever other stuff you brought in there. My parents are just about to leave so we'll ahve the house to ourselves"

Giving Merida a confused look she followed her inside, taking in the enormity of the house. Merida led her up the large, wooden staircase, out of the huge entrance hall, and into the first room on the right, Merida's bedroom. Rapunzel gasped at the size of the room, gaping at how much free space Merida had. Rapunzel didn't even have a door or a window in her room and Merida had all this. A four-poster bed covered in a deep green duvet, a separate area with an unusually empty desk, large arching windows spilling light into the room and a walk-in closet.

Needless to say, Rapunzel was a little jealous.

"What are you gaping at?" Merida asked as she slid on a green singlet."Your room," Rapunzel answered, turning to look at Merida, "it's so big! You have so much free space."

"Aw, it's not that big, shouldn't we be starting?" Merida replied, deterring the subject away from the size of her house, she didn't like people reminding how very different she was from some people. Rapunzel nodded as she pulled out a large box from her bag and Merida set up an easel and the blank canvas. Rapunzel opened the box to reveal it was filled to the brim with different sized brushes, sponges and a large variety of paint colours. "Woah," Merida whispered as Rapunzel grabbed two chairs from the other side of the room, sitting both of them now.

"First things first, we need to work out what you're going to be the painting about," Rapunzel asked, her confidence growing as she felt more sure of herself. When it came to painting, Rapunzel was the one to ask. She had spent years painting the walls of her home, helping Merida was going to be a minor challenge.

"Tell me about your past, where you came from," she continued on, looking at Merida curiously. Merida thought for a few moments before answering. "Well, as you can kind of guess I came from Scotland. We used to live in this castle that had been inherited down through my family for generations. It was just me, my mum, my dad and the staff who lived in the castle. We were pretty happy at the start but my mum got more and more strict over the years. She wanted me to be a "proper" Dunbroch lady, which meant that she started to control who I did and didn't hang out with, and let's just say our relationship went down hill from there. I always felt trapped into doing what she wanted me to do."

After a short silence Rapunzel replied, "don't worry, you're not the only one with a strict mother here. I rarely ever got a chance to leave the house. Anyway, moving on from that, you were saying that you felt trapped, was there ever a place that you felt free?"

"Well, yeah actually, I got a picture of it," Merida said as she ran across the room and opened her beside table drawer. She walked back to Rapunzel and handed her the photograph as she sat down. The picture depicted a large, grassy clearing in a forest, large upright, stone slabs circling around it. With a smile Rapunzel placed the photo onto a spare spot on the easel.

"Let's begin!"

* * *

While Rapunzel was guiding Merida into creating a work of art, Hiccup was standing nervously at the front door of Jack's house, waiting for someone to answer the door. He had already had to listen to a speech by his father of how "proud" he was of Hiccup making friends and truly becoming a man. Of course Hiccup had done what he usually did during his father's tedious speeches and tuned him out. Hiccup continued to day-dream as Jack opened the door, staring at a distracted Hiccup. Jack admired the view of Hiccup's face, how is face was doted with adorable freckles and his hair was shaggy, but not too shaggy. With a quiet sigh Jack cleared his through, jolting Hiccup out of his daze. "Oh, sorry Jack, I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Hiccup said quickly as he try to hide his blush. "Nah, don't worry about it, come on inside, let's get everything set up in my room. Oh and by the way, "Jack replied, turning to wink at Hiccup, "Tooth and North aren't home so we have the place to ourselves."

Hiccup wondered who Tooth and North were as Jack led him through the house, occasionally pointing out rooms and naming them.

"That's the bathroom"

"That's the kitchen"

"And that is North's workshop, don't go in there"

"And this," Jack announced as he stopped at in front of a closed door, "is the highlight of your week. The one, the only: my bedroom!" With that, Jack tapped the door with his butt causing it open. Leading Hiccup inside his room where the canvas was already set up. Jack's room was pretty average-sized, it had a single bed with a snowflake duvet,a desk, a shelf and not much else.

"So," Jack said as he went over to his shelf to get a picture, "I was thinking of painting this but I'm not very good at the whole using-a-paintbrush thing." He brought a hand to the back of his neck as he handed the photo to Hiccup, a smile lighting up his face when he saw Hiccup's eyes light up. "Jack," Hiccup breathed as he took in the picture,"it's beautiful." It was of an ice lake in a snowy forest but it was absolutely stunning. Crisp, white snow covered the trees and ground transforming into a wonderland full of beauty. The frozen lake practically sparkled and shimmered in the morning light.

"I know right, now let's get cracking. Did ya bring the paints?" Jack answered, eager to get started. "Oh yeah," Hiccup replied as gave the picture back to Jack and reached into his bag to pull out a packet of paints and brushes. "My paint collection isn't really that vast but we can probably work with what I got." Pulling out a paintbrush Hiccup began to show Jack how to paint. He taught how to hold the paintbrush and how to mix colours. How to hold it delicately enough so that he could capture the fluffiness of the snow and how to make the colours contrast. Now, it was only the matter of the lake.

"Jack, you've got to do it gently," Hiccup said quietly as Jack tried yet again to get the frozen lake right. "Oh my god, Hiccup I can't do this," Jack said as he brought a hand through his hair, which had small splotches of paint in it. "Don't worry Jack, here let me help you," Hiccup said soothingly, he could see that Jack was getting irritated. He slowly reached out his hand and gripped Jack's, bringing it up to the canvas. He softly guided Jack's hand across the canvas, helping him form the proper texture for the lake.

Meanwhile Jack was having an inner freak out and attempting to conceal the blush that was threatening to light up his pale cheeks. _His hand's are so soft,why are they so soft? Ohmigawd, he has so many freckles on his hand, that is so stinkin' adorable_. _Oh goodness, I've never seen his body so close before. He's so skinny, that's so cute and oh-_

"Jack...Jack!" Hiccup asked, snapping Jack out of his trance, "Jack, you alright? Can you see how you have to make sharp lines to get it to appear like a reflective surface."

Jack sat in silence for a moment, staring at Hiccup's completely innocent face before clearing his throat and answering, "oh yeah, I, um, see now, thank you." His eyes drifted back to Hiccup's hand which was still lightly guiding his when something caught his attention. During the process of painting Hiccup's sleeve had inched down his arm a bit to reveal the beginnings of a dark purple bruise, greens and yellows lining the edges of it. "Hiccup," Jack whispered as he reached with his free hand to lightly grab Hiccup's arm, "how'd you get that?"

Jack looked up at Hiccup, only to be met with wide, terrified eyes.

* * *

"Look at that Merida, you're almost done," Rapunzel exclaimed as Merida began to add the final touches to the painting. They had spent the last hour working on Merida's painting, Merida doing the painting and Rapunzel mixing numerous colours over and over again so Merida could work with the right one.

Merida placed the last stroke onto her painting when an idea struck her, smiling, she turned to face Rapunzel."Hey Rapunzel, can you check this out?" she asked, Rapunzel placing the paint she was working with and walking other to Merida. She leaned close to the painting, taking in all the details, oblivious to Merida dipping a paintbrush into the red paint. "Merida, it looks wonderful, you really are talented," Rapunzel replied, turning her head to look at Merida. Merida quickly moved her paint brush, creating a red streak down Rapunzel's nose.

Rapunzel stood shocked for a moment as Merida burst into laughter before a cheeky grin spread across her face, with quick movement she grabbed the remaining free paintbrush and dipping in the blue. She brought it up and swiped it across Merida's face, immediately ceasing Merida's laughter. Merida slowly turned to look at Rapunzel, her face half filled with shock, half filled with cheekiness. "This. Is. War!" Merida yelled as she lightly tackled Rapunzel to the ground, the room filling with giggles and laughter as the pair of girls rolled around on Merida's floor, paint colours going everywhere.

The pair continued to play wrestle when the house phone rang. Merida's head immediately shot up and she got off the ground, walking into the hallway. She grabbed a paper towel and wetted as she passed the bathroom, wiping her face clean as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Merida speaking," Merida said as she tried to suppress her chuckles. "Hey Merida, it's Jack, I need to ask you something."

* * *

"Oh, Jack it's nothing, don't worry about it," Hiccup said as he tried to gently remove his arm to no avail, taking his hand off of Jack's. Jack used his now free hand to grab Hiccup's sleeve, pulling it downwards to reveal the rest of the bruise. "Hiccup," Jack asked softly as he let go of Hiccup's arm, the picture of the dark, hand-shaped bruise carved into his mind, "did Snotlout do that?"

Hiccup gripped his arm defensively and pulled up his sleeve. "Well, you know, we're cousins, just play fighting, having fun, nothing serious." Hiccup replied as he turned his head away from Jack. "Hiccup," Jack replied, sympathy washing over his face, "please tell me what happened. I know it's not easy, trust me, but I want to know."

Hiccup turned to look at Jack, he was surprised that Jack seemed so genuine about this, worry and concern was evident in his face. And with that, Hiccup broke. "Okay, fine then, he did this cause he hates, like everyone else back home and like everyone else here. They hate me cause I'm different, they hate me cause I like to read and draw, they hate me cause I don't have a mother, they hate me cause I am missing a leg and most of all, they hate me cause I'm gay and worthless and stupid," Hiccup said, as tears began to roll down his face. He plopped his face into his hands as Jack stared on.

Jack stared at Hiccup as he process all the new information. It looked quickly towards the bedroom door before getting up and walking over to Hiccup. He sat down next to Hiccup on the bed and placed his hands around him. "Hiccup, it's alright. We don't hate you, we love you for who you are. We don't care that you're missing a leg or that your mother has passed on. You're an amazing and intelligent individual and don't let anyone tell you other wise. You're not worthless or stupid, and plus I think it's pretty cool you're gay," Jack said soothingly, as Hiccup brought his head up to meet Jack's eyes. He was so surprised to hear this from Jack, from anyone really. Someone actually loved him, despite his flaws and his sexuality.

"Really? You're not going to get angry at me for being gay like everyone else?" Hiccup asked, scared of Jack's answer. "Yeah, I think it's awesome, and you know why?" Jack answered as he wiped a tear from Hiccup's face, "Because it means I finally have a chance with you."

A smile spread across Hiccup's face as Jack gave him a tight hug, although the pair were jutted out of their moment when a loud honk sounded outside. Hiccup shot up from Jack's bed, wiping tears from his face. "Sorry, that's my dad, I have to go," Hiccup said hurriedly as he scooped everything to his bag. "It's alright Hiccup, you feeling better?" Jack said, as his signature smirk spread back across his face. "Yeah, tons, thanks so much Jack, and by the way," Hiccup replied, as he turned around, his smile turning cheeky, "never would've pinned you for being gay."

"Well you know me," Jack said as he followed Hiccup to the front door, "just full of surprises. Oh," Jack added as Hiccup was about to open the door, "can you come back tomorrow morning? There's something I want to show you and the others."

"Sure thing Jack," Hiccup answered, running out when his dad sounded the horn for the second time. Jack stood in the doorway for a while, watching Hiccup drive off with his dad. _This went much better as planned_, Jack thought as he turned around and picked up the phone. Dialing a number, he waited several rings before someone picked up.

"Hello Merida speaking," Merida answered, obviously trying, and failing, to suppress chuckles.

"Hey Merida, it's Jack, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"First, is Rapunzel with you?"  
"Yeah, she's just in my room, probably cleaning up from our little paint war."

"Paint war? You know, for some reason, I don't want to know. I was just wondering if you and Rapunzel wanted to come over tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I can probably come, I'll ask Rapunzel." Merida answered as she muffled the phone with a hand, "Rapunzel! You free tomorrow?! Jack wants us to meet at his tomorrow morning!"

"My mother's out of town, so I will probably be able to!" Rapunzel yelled back as Merida brought phone back up to her ear. "That's a yes."

"Awesome," Jack replied, "see you tomorrow."

"See ya" Merida replied, as the phone line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: Woot woot, finally finished this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit cheesy, but next chapter we get to see a bit about Jack's place. Also, sorry that the promised fluff isn't really that fluffy.**

**Next chapter (without giving too much away) you will be meeting some surprise guests (possibly from other movies, I won't tell ;))**

**In regards to the plan for the story, I plan for each term (as in a term at the school) to explore a different character, if you couldn't tell this term is Hiccup. This doesn't mean that the others won't be having issues this term, it just means is that we are going to be exploring Hiccup a bit more than the others. Each term will probably be about 10 chapters, give or take a few, and I may add some extra chapters about what they did over the breaks. **

**Lots of love to the people who have left reviews (which are: kitty tokyo uzumaki, LittleIcicle, changeofheart505, Guest, and Sahreah) in one way or another. Especially Saehreah, for leaving quite a few reviews, you, my dear, are made of pure awesomness, and changeofheart505, for being my first reviewer, you are also made of awesome.**

**Oh, by the way, do you guys reckon that any of the characters were a bit out-of-character in this chapter.**

**Love you all, feel free to leave ideas or criticism,**

**Zoe **

**(P.S: Did anyone get the chapter title? It's from that show "Joy of Painting" or whatever and I thought it would suit the chapter)**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7: A Past Is Revealed

**One of Us**

**Chapter 7:**

**A Past is Revealed**

* * *

"Jack, sweetie," a soft voice called as Jack slowly opened his eyes, meeting Tooth's warm emerald's eyes, "someone's at the door for you." With a groan, Jack sat up and brought a hand through his hair. "Who is it?" Jack asked with yawn, as he maneuvered himself out of bed and down the stairs. "I can't remember her name. She has bright red hair with lots of curl and has wonderful teeth. Oh Jack, they're almost as good as yours, they look like pearls."

"Tooth, Tooth, calm down. You'll have plenty of time to rabble on about her teeth once I get her inside, besides, don't you need to get ready for work," Jack replied, making Tooth stop mid-speech and dash off down the hallway. With a relieved sigh, Jack turned around the corner to greet a slight frustrated Merida in the doorway.

"Hey there Princess of the Absurd Hair," Jack said, as he leaned on the door frame and smirked. "Shut it Frost, and is there a reason you're mum squealed when I said hello?"

"Well one thing, she's not my mum, her name's Tooth, and she loves teeth, okay?"

"Well, she certainly has that name for a reason, anyway, what are we even doing today?"

"It's a surprise," Jack replied as somebody knocked on the door, quickly turning around he opened the door, greeted by a very happy Rapunzel. "Hello Jack, how are you?"

"I'm awesome Punzie," Jack answered as he smiled and gestured for Rapunzel to come inside. Skipping a little Rapunzel walked over to wear Merida was sitting on the edge of the sofa and sat next to her. "Where are we going today Jack?" Rapunzel asked as Tooth came sliding into the room again, she had changed out of her pyjamas and into her dentist outfit. "Oh Jack, I heard someone come in—Oh, hello there, you must be Rapunzel," Tooth said excitedly, turning and noticing Rapunzel. "Open your mouth," Tooth asked, as she gripped Rapunzel's jaw in her hand. "Open my mou-AH" Rapunzel asked but was interrupted when Tooth plunged her fingers into Rapunzel's mouth, moving them around so she could get a better look at Rapunzel's teeth.

Jack quickly ran over and pulled Tooth's arms away, nervously chuckling. "Tooth, don't you need to leave for work, North left quite a while ago," Tooth quickly stop her rambling about how beautiful Rapunzel's teeth and turned to Jack. "Oh, right, sweetie, sorry, I'll hop right to that. Now remember, don't get into trouble, remember to floss, say hi to the kids for me and the surprise is in the fridge. Oh, and remember to have fun." Tooth said, as she gave Jack a quick peck on his cheek and dashed out of the door.

Jack began to apologise to Rapunzel when the three heard a thump from outside followed by a groan. "Jack," they heard Tooth yell, her voice fading as she went further away, "you're friend is here." Jack and the others shit up and jogged outside, greeted by the site of Hiccup getting up from the ground, letting out a quiet groan as he dusted himself off. He looked up when he heard the others coming over and smiled at them, before turning to his attention to Jack. "So I am guessing that's Tooth huh?"

"Yep," Jack replied, slightly embarrassed that this was Hiccup's first meeting with his mother, "moving on, I just need to dash inside and get something and then we shall leave."

"Where are we even going Jack?" Hiccup yelled as Jack began to run inside.

"An old home."

* * *

"Hey Merida, what are you doing at the sports carnival?" Hiccup asked after the four set off to a destination that only Jack knew. "Well, I am planning to do at lest the archery event, maybe some of the running, but I hear that they are adding some new 'suprise' events this year."

"What about you Rapunzel?" Rapunzel head shot around, turning to Hiccup. "I might do some running events, but I might not do anything, I'm not entirely sure." With that Rapunzel turned back around and resumed her conversation with Jack.

"C'mon Jack, please tell me what's in the box," Rapunzel pestered, referring to the box that Jack held in his hand. Just before they left Jack had run inside and grabbed it, refusing to tell anyone what was inside it. "Calm down Rapunzel, we'll be there soon and then you can see it."

"Oh, c'mon Jack, please."

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please?"

"NO"

"PLEASE!"

"Yes," Jack exclaimed as they neared an old-looking building. Most of the buildings in the neighbourhood looked abandoned or unkept, the building looked like the only building that was actually liveable. "I can see it?" Rapunzel said eagerly, as she jumped up and down excitedly. "No, Rapunzel. We're here," Jack said, as they walked in front of the group of buildings, gesturing to the sign that read:

"_Animitia Orphanage_

_Est. 1972"_

The group paused for a minute as a smile spread across Jack's face. They snapped out of their daze when Jack walked towards the front door. Hiccup jogged up to Jack, "you used to live here?"

"Well yeah, only for about 2-3 years," Jack answered nonchalantly

"So that means Tooth and North are-"

"My adoptive parents? Yes, they took me in after a visit to the orphanage."

The three walked silently as they took all the information in. Merida and Rapunzel finally caught up with the pair as Jack knocked the door. "Jack," Rapunzel asked quietly as they waited for someone to answer the door, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you end up here?"

Jack stood stock still as a sad look washed over his face, after a moment of silence he answered. "That's a story for another day," Jack answered as the door was flung open, revealing a large, muscular man standing there. "Jack!" he yelled as he gripped Jack in a tight bear hug, "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Ralph," Jack squeaked as the air left his body, "put me down, you're going to squish the cake." Jack gasped as Ralph dropped him, trying to get as much hair back into his lungs as he could. "Cake? Oh, that's right. Anyway, who are these?" Ralph commented as he gestured to the three standing behind Jack. "Oh well, that's Rapunzel," Jack said as he gestured to Rapunzel, who gave an eager wave, "that's Merida" he continued as he gestured to Merida, who mutter a 'hi', "and this is Hiccup," Jack finished as he grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him over, planting an arm on his shoulder.

"Oh, Jack, it's awesome that you made some friends, well c'mon inside, she's in her room," Ralph said, as he let the four pass and left. Jack placed the box down on the entry room table as he stretched his arms out. "So it's a cake?" Rapunzel said slyly, a grin spreading across her face as she finally worked out what was inside the box. "Yeah, it's for one of my friends who lives here, she's finally turning 18 and can go live with her sister. Just wait," Jack said, turning around to the door to the hallway, little footsteps growing louder and louder.

A little girl quickly turned the corner and jumped into Jack's open arms, giggly as she gripped Jack's cheek in her little hands. The little girl had black hair that had few flowers strewn into it and was wearing a green hoodie that was covered in lolly stains. "Vanellope!" Jack said enthusiastically laughing as the little girl squished his cheeks and planted a kiss on his nose. "Jack, you came back!" Vanellope squealed, "did you know it's Anna's birthday today? And Tafetta is being mean to me again!"

Jack just laughed as Vanellope continue to babble on, silencing her when he gave her a peck on her forehead, "Vanellope, I have to go see Anna before the cake spoils okay? Have fun and don't annoy Ralph too much," Jack said as he lowered Vanellope to the ground, who gave him a nod and rushed out of the room.

"Who's Anna?" Merida asked curiously as Jack led them through the hallways and up some stairs, "you're girlfriend?" Merida continued, wriggling her eyebrows and chuckling as Rapunzel hit her lightly in the stomach. "Haha," Jack fake laughed, "need I remind that she is 18, you know, 3 years older than me." Jack quickly glanced over to Hiccup, only to see that it still had the same happy expression.

As the group got closer to the room, they could hear muttering growing louder. Jack tentatively knocked on the door, which near immediately opened. The four went inside and were greeting by a pretty girl who's face were littered in freckles and hair was put into two plaits, she smiled giddily and ran over to hug Jack, carefully manoeuvring her body so she didn't crush the box clenched in Jack's hands. "Jack, oh my goodness, thanks for coming, and who are these Jack?" the girl asked excitedly. "Well Anna, " Jack answered, handing Anna the box and moving over to his friends. "These two lovely ladies are Merida and Rapunzel," he said as he put an arm around both of their shoulders and moving on. "And this here is Hiccup," he finished as he slid his arm once again around Hiccup's shoulder.

Anna's face lit up as gears started turning in her head. "Oh my god," she cheered excitedly as her flicked between Hiccup and Jack, "Jack, is he your boyfr-"  
"No!" Jack shouted, jumping forward and putting both of his hands out, trying to signal for Anna to stop talking.

"But I thought you were ga-"

"No, I mean, it hasn't come up yet is all."

"But Jack he's so cu-"

"I know"

"You sure you guys aren't dati-"

"Anna!"

"Okay, fine, sorry." Anna finally said, fishing her phone out of her pocket and letting out a delighted squeal. "Elsa got everything, so the party's finally beginning. Come on guys." Anna said excitedly as she grabbed the box Jack brought and left the room, leaving Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup very confused.

"Jack..." Merida began. "Yeah, I know, she's a bit all over the place, but she's harmless. Sorry I didn't tell you about the party but I wanted to be a surprise. It's going to be fun, trust me," and with that he gripped Hiccup's hand, dragging him out of the room. Merida followed behind dragging a reluctant Rapunzel behind her.

Light flooded their eyes as they entered the courtyard and stood, frozen in awe.

* * *

The four gasped as they glanced around, lanterns were strewn from string all across the courtyard, illuminating the area beautifully. Music could just be heard over the muttering of the crowd, and tables with food were set up all across the outside. In one word the whole party just looked...magical.

"Jack," Hiccup whispered as he stared at it all, "this is so beautiful." Jack turned to look at him and smiled as he saw the amazement in Hiccup's face. He looked stunning with the warm, yellow light landing on just right on his face, lighting up his features beautifully. "Hey guys," Jack said, not taking his eyes off of Hiccup, "there's some people who I want you to meet."

He guided the group across courtyard, stopping to wave occasionally at people. "Guys," he announced as he stopped near where Anna was talking with someone, "this is Elsa. Anna's older sister." The girl, 'Elsa', turned around to face the group. She was wearing a stunning blue dress that complemented her beautiful face and almost snow-white hair. Before Elsa could get a word in, Anna let out an excited scream. "Kristoff," she yelled as a tall, muscular blonde man crossed the courtyard.

"Ick, men," Merida and Elsa said simultaneously, rolling their eyes. Jack smirked as they let out a giggle and began talking, being fully immersed in conversation in a matter of seconds. "I think they'll have fun by themselves," Jack said as he guided Hiccup and Rapunzel away. He continued to walk, stopping just behind a tall brunette. "Hey Euge- I mean Flynn," Jack said, causing 'Flynn' to turn around, "Flynn, this Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Flynn, he's going to be starting at our school next term."

"Hey," Rapunzel said shyly, bringing some hair behind her ear. "Hey," Flynn replied, putting on his trademark smolder. Jack gently pulled Hiccup away, guiding home across the courtyard. He guided Hiccup to a table near the back corner of the courtyard, pulling out a chair and gesturing for Hiccup to sit down. "Okay, shoot," Jack said, as he sat down across from Hiccup.

"Pardon?" Hiccup asked, utterly lost.

"I know you have a lot of questions, you're Hiccup, so shoot."

"Okay, we'll let's start with basics then. How long did you live here for?

"For 2 years."

"And then after Tooth and North adopted you?"

"Yep"

"Any reason? Or did they just want a kid?"

"Well," Jack sighed, becoming slightly sad, "Tooth and North had been trying for a child for a while, and then they finally got one, only for it to be a miscarriage. After a while, they decided that they won't be able to have any kids, so they decided to adopt instead."

"Oh gosh," Hiccup said, regretting that he asked that question, "that's sad"

"Yeah, I know."

After a moment of silence, Hiccup continued on. "So about you and Anna?"

"We're just good friends," Jack laughed, his smirk returning to his face, "why you jealous?"

"No," Hiccup replied, turning to look away from Jack, "do you still have a family? Like a biological one?"

"Yeah, my biological family are still alive if that's what you're asking. I have a mum, dad and sister."

"So why were you sent to an orphanage?"

"Because they gave me up."

"Why?"

"Well," Jack said as he began his story.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Approximately 2 years before_

_" But son," Jack's father cried, getting up from his seat and storming over to him, "it's unnatuaral and sinful."_

_"No it's not, it's who I am as a person. It doesn't change anything that much." Jack said, backing away. This was not how it was meant to go down. He was meant to tell them that he was gay and they were meant to tell that it was alright, that it didn't matter and that they loved him anyway._

_This was defiantly not in the plan_

_"But Jack, what will everyone say? Our friends?"_

_"You care more about what other people think than you care about me?" Jack asked, confused by his mother's sudden change from caring mum to...to this._

_"Of course! A homosexual? We did not raise you like this!" his mother cried._

_"I refuse to have a son who is gay. It's absoultey revolting!"_

_"You don't want me because I'm gay?" Jack cried, tears threatening to spill down his face._

_"I will not have a fag as a my son," his father yelled, anger taking over the upset expression on his face._

_"I thought you guys were said that you would love me no matter what?!"_

_"Yeah, that was before all this!"_

_"BUT I'M YOUR SON!"_

_"No you're not. You are a disgusting faggot. You're not my son."_

* * *

~_Back to the Present"_

" So basically they set me up for adoption a couple of weeks later, but not before it spread around town. Those weeks weren't really the easiest I ever had. They cut off communication with me ever since," Jack finished. He leaned back in his chair as Hiccup attempted to take it all in.

"Wow Jack, I-I'm really sorry," Hiccup stammered.

"Don't you worry, the only thing i really miss is Emma, my sister. She was beautiful. Oh," Jack said, before jolting when the music changed songs. The whole room hushed as a slow song came on, numerous people partnering up. Jack stood from his seat, walking over to Hiccup's side. He extended his hand as a smirk spread across his face.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

Meanwhile our heroes were having one of their best nights, someone else was up to something sinister.

"Hey Dagur, It's Snotlout," Snotlout said, smiling maliciously as he talked into the phone, surrounded by numerous papers detailing our heroes' lives, "I'm going to need to do something for me."

* * *

**A/N: Here you go guys next chapter as promise and I threw in some surprise guests. If you couldn't work it out they were (in order of appearance):**

**Ralph from Wreck-It Ralph**

**Vanollepe from Wreck-It Ralph**

**Anna From Frozen**

**Elsa from Frozen**

**Kristoff (briefly) from Frozen**

**Flynn rider (Eugene Fitzherbet) from Tangled**

**Most of the characters won't be appearing in the story again, except for Eugene, who may or may not be a certain person's love interest later on.**

**Next chapter will be the sports carnival, I am leaving up to you what happens next at the party, and there's going to be a certain character's time-to-shine next chapter, as well as a possible new character. (Exciting, huh?)**

**As of last chapter we passed 10,000 words, which I think is pretty cool, so thanks guys.**

**Thank you everyone for leaving reviews, favourite, follows and even reading this. It means a lot.**

**Feel free to leave any ideas**

**Love,**

**Zoe**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Play A Little Game

**One of Us**

**Chapter 8:**

**Let's Play a Little Game**

* * *

The Sports Carnival had just began at Animiti High and spirit filled the air. Fun and festivities promised to fill the week and all the students were exciting for the fun sports, games and events the school had planned.

It was defiantly going to be one hell of a week for our four heroes.

* * *

Jack's feet pounded against the ground as he rounded the corner, the finishing line came into veiw. He was coming in second place but he could Snotlout's breaths becoming more jagged with every step. Glancing upwards he could see Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida standing right near the finish line, cheering with all their might. With a sudden burst of energy Jack shot foward, passing Snotlout just before he shot over the finish line, finishing in first place.

Giddy excitement filled him up as he jogged over to his friends, taking deep breaths as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. All his breath left him once again as Rapunzel and Hiccup near-tackled, giving him a hug and voicing their congratulations as Merida stood behind them, clapping her hands. "Jack, that was amazing!" Hiccup said as he and Rapunzel let go of Jack. Jack smiled as he met Hiccup's eyes, he was wearing the same mixture of happiness and affection that he had on last night while the two danced under the light of the lanterns.

The look soon dropped from Hiccup's face as Snotlout came up to them, slowly clapping his hands. "Nice one Frost, didn't know you had it in you," Snotlout exclaimed as the group turned to glare at him. "What do you want Snotlout?" Merida asked, lightly grabbing Rapunzel's arm. "Oh, don't worry babe, I'm not here for you," Snotlout said, a sinister smile spreading across his face, "I'm here for little Hiccup." Snotlout turned all his attention to Hiccup, "guess which one of our...'deranged' little friend is coming to town?" he said, laughing manically as Hiccup's turned pale.

"Dagur..." Hiccup whispered as Snotlout turned and left the group.

* * *

"Dagur? Who's Dagur?" Rapunzel asked, curiously turning to Hiccup as his face turn as pale as Jack's. "Let's...let's go somewhere else to talk about this," Hiccup muttered as he made his way to the ssurprisinglyvacant bleachers. Most of the students were away cheering on friends or participating in events.

"Hiccup..." Jack said quietly as the group all sat down, concern evident on their faces. Hiccup took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Dagur," Hiccup started, opening up his eyes, determination lighting them up, "is a family friend of ours. Well, sort of. My dad likes his dad and thinks that Dagur will be a 'good influence on me.' And it was fine at the start, but then Dagur went a bit...crazy. He became a lot more violent and angry all the time."

"Well, if he's coming why don't you just hang around your father and his father? Surely he won't try anything." Merida suggested.

"Well yeah, but the thing is, his family doesn't usually come to town this time of year"

"Well, why would that be a problem? It's not likely you'll bump into him if he's here on business or something like that." Jack asked.

"No, you see, I am pretty sure that Snotlout asked to come in. He knows how violent Dagur is, especially towards me. And plus he is extremly homophobic, like Snotlout and..." Hiccup stopped, realising what he just said. He looked up with horror meeting the faces of his friend. Jack was in a state of shock, his mouth creating a perfect O-shape, Rapunzel looked shock and scared at the same time and Merida had a look of realisation.

"Hiccup... are you gay?" Rapunzel asked, a slight bit of terror seeping into her voice.

"Oh...umm...err...yes," Hiccup said, hanging his head down. The silence that washed over the group was soon broken by Merida, who had burst into laughter.

"Yes," she said with glee, "I win the bet."

"Bet?" Jack and Hiccup said simultaneously as they looked up. Rapunzel was slightly agitated as she glared at Merida. "Yeah, bet! And now that princess lost, she has to do my English homework for the rest of the term." Merida continued to laugh as Jack and Hiccup continued to look on in confusion. Spotting the confusion that her friends were in Rapunzel turned to them and began to explain.

"Me and Merida made a couple of days ago about which one of you were gay. She reckoned it was Hiccup who was the gay one and I reckoned it was Jack. So I guess I lost." Rapunzel looked slightly sad for a moment before an expression of shock passed over her face, "Oh, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't just be assuming these things about you. That was completely rude of us, we are-"

Rapunzel babbled on until she caught sight of the growing smile on both the boys' faces. Jack even looked like he was holding back laughter. "Well," Jack said, "I guess you still win the bet Punzie." Jack laughed nervously as Merida stopped her laughter and let out a frustrated huff and a smile lit up Rapunzel's face, her rapidly flicking between Hiccup and Jack.

"Wait, are you two," Merida asked, crossing her index and middle finger, "together?'

A blush crossed both their faces as they spluttered. "Well yes and no," Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head. "As much as we would love to be together...it's probably not safe" Jack explained. The girls were quiet once again for a moment before Rapunzel let out a squel. "Oh my goodness, that's so adorable. Have you guys gone out toget-"

"All students wishing to participate in the archery event, please report to the archery field" A voice announced over the speakers located all over the school. "I guess that's my cue to exit," Merida said, dashing off to the school's archery field, followed soon by the rest of the group, Rapunzel bombarding our favourite couple with question after question.

* * *

The crowd grew silent as the competitors made their way onto the feild. There were only four competitors this year as archery wasn't really that popular of a sport in the town of Animitia. "Each constetant take your mark," Mr. Moon annonced through a megaphone. Each of the four contestants stepped fowards, standing at the set distance away from the target. Mr. Moon walked down the line towards Steven Macintosh, who was too busy soaking the adoration of his fans to notice him. It wasn't until Mr. Moon cleared his throat that he snapped back to attention and pulled back on the bow.

He turned to wink at his fans, sending the arrow flying. Merida rolled her eyes as it landed way off centre and Macintosh chucked a hissy fit, tossing the bow onto the ground.

Mr. Moon began to chuckle but soon forced himself to regain his compusure and move on down the line onto Kevin Macguffin. Taking a deep breath, Macguffin deliticaly grabbed the bow and pulled back, sending the bow flying towards the target. It landed way off centre, but he stil did better than Macintosh did. Giving a small nod and smile Mr. Moon moved on to third contestant, Callum Dingwall.

Tapping Dingwall on the shoulder to get him back to reality, Mr. Moon silently gestured towards the target. Dingwall pulled back on the bow, squinting to get a better shot. As he was about to let go, he hiccuped, sending the bow flying. He stood dumbfounded for a moment as the arrow landed on the inner rings of the target, before cheering and jumping around.

Merida once again rolled her eyes as Mr. Moon made his way over to here. He greeted her with a geninue smile and Merida nodded, pulling back on the bow and zoning everything out. The only thing that she could hear was her own breath and the faint cheering of Hiccup and Jack. A smile spread across her lips as she could hear Rapunzel scolding the boys and urging them to quiet down so Merida could focus. Taking a deep breath Merida turned her attention back to the target. Lightly moving her fingers she let the arrow fly.

The arrow landed with a light thud in the near-centre of the target, a couple of centimetres from landing a bullseyes. The crowd that had gathered to watch the suspenseful event cheered, voicing their congratulations for Merida. Merida turned to smile at Mr. Moon and placed down the bow and arrow, running over to her friends. Mr. Moon smile broadened as he watched the group celebrate. _It's nice to finally see them all happy again._

* * *

**A/N: Guys, there something I need to tell you in regards to this story.**

**One thing, I am going to be starting my senior of high school very soon so that'll limit how often I upload but...**

**I feel as I am going nowhere with this story. I'm 8 chapters in and nothing has really happened, and I am thinking of abandoning this story. Either completely deleting the story and maybe my account or by handing this story off to someone else.**

**I think writing a big story, involving the big four was a bit ambitious, especially considering that this was originally planed to be 40-ish chapters long.**

**I may continue this story but I don't think that I will be able to create the story that you deserve, if you want me to I can just post next chapter what I was planning to do with the rest of the story. Stuff about the characters and junk.**

**So you guys have 2 options:**

**1. I continue this story. If I do continue this story I can't make any promises about its quality and I would be uploading less frequently than I normally do. I apologise if I drabble on**

**or**

**2. I do NOT continue this story. I will either delete it, tell you guys what I was planning to do with this story and let you guys go wild with that or I'll hand it over to someone else (Not quite sure, how I am going to do that though)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this crappy chapter. See you soon, maybe.**

**Love you, **

**Zoe**

**EDIT: Due to the kind words of Sahreah and Lupin3Black. I had decided to continue this story. You guys are awesome and have no idea of how happy you made me, the grin had on was absolutely goofy.**


	9. Chapter 9: Murphy's Law

**One of Us**

**Chapter 9:**

** Everything That Can Go Wrong, Will Go Wrong**

* * *

***Warning: This chapter describes description of violence (although nothing too morbid) and coarse language.***

_Also, feel free to vote on the poll on my profile to determine what my next story will be._

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go Dad?" Hiccup cried desperately, his patience quickly dwindling. "No means no, Hiccup. I will not have my son prancing around with horses!" Stoick yelled, as he stood up from his seat.

As the sports carnival was coming to a close the school had a rather exciting announcement. In conjunction with the Animiti's Horse Club the school would be holding an event day there, concluding the day with a horse race and encouraged students, even if they did not own a horse, to come along and give it a try. This news had made Hiccup excited and he quickly returned home that day, eager to practice with Toothless for the big day.

Unfortunately, his father was having none of that.

"I've been doing it for years! What changes it now? And it's not prancing with horses, you try riding around on top of one of those horses, especially one like Toothless!"

"Riding horses will not help at all. Hiccup, we moved here so we could get a fresh start. So we could get away from those problems, from those nasty rumors, from..."

"From mum?" Hiccup interrupted, his anger dwindling down into disappointment. His father flinched at the sadness that filled his son's eye. "Hiccup, you know as much as anyone that I loved your mother very much and I would never try to forget her."

"Then why won't you let me ride Toothless then? "

"Hiccup, you know that your mother gave you Toothless?"

"Yeah, she got it for me for my birthday, the day before she.."  
"Yeah," Stoick interrupted before Hiccup could finish his sentence, " and having Toothless around, and watching you ride around on him. You...you're so much like your mother." Stoick got up from his seat and walked over to a small table that was set right beside the doorway. He picked up a photo and stared longingly at it, his mind flashing back to the day it was taken.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"That was amazing Valka!" A younger Stoick stated as he walked over to Hiccup's mother, holding a baby Hiccup in his arms. "Thanks sweetie, but I couldn't have done it without Cloudjumper here," Valka stated as she patted the horse standing beside her, affection flowing off the pair. Turning towards her family she giggled as she watched Hiccup eagerly reach out his hands, his bright green eyes wide with fascination and curiosity. "Don't worry darling," Valka said, scooping Hiccup out of Stoick's arm, her grin spreading wider as her husband sneakily planted a kiss on her cheeck, "one day, you'll get one of your own."_

_The horse ducked his head as Hiccup extended his small, chubby hand towards Cloudjumper. He let out a small giggle as he touched the soft fur of horse. Stiock came up to Valka, sliding a hand around her waist. "He's perfect," Valka whispered, placing her head on Stiock's shoulder, chuckling as Hiccup's giggles grew louder as Cloudjumper brought his face closer to Hiccup, letting Hiccup continue to pat him. "Yeah," Stoick agreed quietly, "we did good."_

_His eyes popped wide as he remembered something, a hand flying deep into his pocket to retrieve a camera. Winking at his wife he ran up to the nearest passer-by and asked her kindly to take a picture. With a nod from the stranger, Stiock ran back, putting his arm across Valka's shoulder, who had turned to face the camera, a still giddy Hiccup still quietly giggling in her arms. With a click, the photo was captured forever to remember this beautiful moment._

* * *

"I miss her too Dad," Hiccup said quietly, sadness threatening to creep in, "but not letting me ride Toothless is not the way. He serves as one of my connections to mum and he means _so_ much to me."

"No son, I'm not going to let you ride him." Stiock said, heading to the doorway.

"Please dad," Hiccup pleaded desperately. He didn't want lose Toothless.

"No, Hiccup."

"Dad! Please, I don't want to forget mum."

"I said no Hiccup and that's final."

"Dad, please don't do this."

"Hiccup it's your fault that's your mother is gone, the _least_ you could do is this!" Stoick yelled as he turned to face his son, frustration flowing off him in waves. Hiccup flinched violently as the words left his father's mouth, tears threatening to spill. It took only a second for Stiock to regret what he said.

"Hiccup, you know I would never-"

"You blame me?" Hiccup said, his voice a violent whisper as he took small steps away from his father. Stiock was surprised at the amount of raw emotion on Hiccup's face. There was anger, betrayal, disappointment but most of all there was sadness.

"No Hiccup, I would never blame you, what happened to your mother was a complete accident," said Stiock as he tried to take back what he said.

"But you just said that you.."

"I know Hiccup, I didn't mean it."

"Yes. You. Did." Hiccup near growled, looking his father dead in the eye. Ever since that night when Hiccup lost his mother he felt guilty for it. He was there, he was with her when it happened. She saved his life but he couldn't do the same for her. He had always felt it was his fault, that he could've done more.

But now he knew for sure.

"No, Hiccup, I..I was just upset, you know people say _stupid_ and _untrue _things when they're upset." Stiock tried desperatly, he knew the guilt that Hiccup carried from the dreadful night when his mother's life ended.

Tears began to spill as Hiccup backed away further from his father, quickly turning and running out the back door as remorse and shame flooded Hiccup. Stiock ran over to the back door, watching as his son's figure ran into the forest, ultimately disappearing from Stiock's veiw moments later.

_He'll be fine, _Stiock thought as he looked up at the night sky, _He just needs some time to cool off, it'll all be better soon. He'll be alright._

Oh, if only Stiock knew how wrong he was.

* * *

"So you've got everything ready?" A tall male said as he pushed past Snotlout and into Snotlout's home. Said stranger had bright red hair, a scar going across one of his eyes and his mouth was set in a scowl. "Yeah Dagur," Snotlout replied as he quickly pulled a wad of cash and handed it nervously to Dagur. Although, he had done nothing wrong Snotlout knew that Dagur had a tendency to...blow up sometimes.

"Okay, this should be enough, let's go," Dagur replied as he finished looking through the money that Snotlout gave him and went outside, unlocking his car. Snotlout slid into the front seat as Dagur slid into the driver seat, just closing the door in time before Dagur shot off down the street.

"So what are going to do?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, you wanted to give that disgusting fag a good scare didn't you?"

"...Yeah" Snotlout replied, suddenly very cautious, noticing the maniac look in Dagur's eyes.

"Well, you said that he was involved in a car crash? I thought that maybe we could go for a joyride and along the way give him a good scare."

"Wait, I thought you said that you would help me rough him up a bit?"

"Yeah, and almost hitting him with my car will most certainly rough him up."

"No, dude! We agreed to beat him up because he's a fucking faggot, not nearly kill him and scar him for life!" Snotlout yelled, regretting getting Dagur in on this. He had asked Dagur to come into town to help him pick on Hiccup, knowing that the homophobic college drop-out had nothing better to do other than terrorising his parents. His violent tendencies were just an added bonus.

But what Snotlout didn't expect was for Daugr to go this far. The insane teen had a tendency to go a bit...deranged, that's true, but this was just too far. He knew how badly Hiccup's mother's death affected Hiccup, he should know, he was one who completely exploited the sensitive and fragile Hiccup.

The car came to a screeching halt as Snotlout flew forward, speedily placing his hands out in front of him to ease the impact. Dagur slowly turned to Snotlout, who backed away slightly in fear of the crazed look in Dagur's eyes. "Are you backing out Jorgenson?" Dagur said quietly but angrily, rage evident in his face.

"What? No! We Jorgensons most certainly do not back out!" Snotlout replied indignantly, puffing out his chest.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Dagur said, as he reached for the gear stick, ready to pull out before a hand came down onto his arm. "Dude," Snotlout said quietly, both anger and fear creeping into his voice, "we can't do this." Dagur quickly jerked his arm away, giving Snotlout a fierce glare.

"We made a deal Snot, and we're going through with it."

"Yeah but you know dude, I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't do this." Snotlout said nervously

"You _ARE _backing out you pussy!"

"No, it's just..umm.." Snotlout stuttered as he desperately scrambled to think of an excuse, "it's much too dark."

"No worries, this baby has headlights," Dagur replied, patting the dashboard and then turning on the headlights.

"Um, it's too late?"

"It's 8:00 Snot."

"I have homework"

"Who cares? You never do it"

"We have no idea where he is, he may not be at home."

"Haha, that's where you're wrong. Before I came over to pick you up I decided to do a little scouting, seems our little fag threw a hissy fit and took a little walk."

"Well...umm..." Snotlout said, completely out of excuses. "You know Snotlout," Dagur interjected threateningly, leaning an arm over Snotlout, "if I didn't know any better, I would think you were backing out." Snotlout began to stutter even more as Dagur opened the door.

"No! Me? Back out? I would never..." Snotlout replied, before stopping himself, thinking about it for a moment and taking a deep breath. He may think that Hiccup is disgusting, weak, and completely useless but Hiccup actually did nothing wrong.

_He was the only one who ever actually believed that I wasn't some idiotic brute. Even after how cruelly I treated him, he still treated me with kindness. I outed him to the entire town, mercisally bullied him, started vicious rumors, beat him up every other week and he still didn't treat me like shit._

"...Actually...yes Dagur, I am backing out. He may be gay but he's still my cousin. I'm breaking the deal."

"Very well then," Dagur said, moving slightly to face Snotlout better, "you can break the deal but there's something you need to know." A foot came down on Snotlout's side, pushing him out of the car. He landed on the ground with a huff, sending Dagur a confused look.

"I never break a deal," Dagur whispered, loud enough for Snotlout to hear. He let out a manical laugh and slammed the door shut, racing off into the darkness, leaving Snotlout abandoned on the ground.

"Oh no," Snotlout muttered to himself, "what have I done?" He dug around in his pocket for Hiccup's cell phone. He had stolen it from Hiccup earlier, trying to make sure that the everything goes exactly according to plan.

Oh, how badly he stuffed up.

With a deep breath Snotlout called the number, praying against all the odds that they'll answer.

* * *

Meanwhile our hero Hiccup was desperately lost. He swore that he didn't run that far away from home but he didn't recognise anything. _Oh great, now I have to find someone with a phone and get dad to pick me up. He's going to be so mad at me._ Hiccup thought as he kicked a pebble down the road, the sound echoing down the silent street. Hiccup gave a sigh as he reached a gap in the line of houses, revealing yet another path into the Animitia Forest.

The Animitia Forest was known for it winding pathways and the tendency for people to get lost in it. Legend has it that many hikers and adventurers and wandered into the forest in a vain attempt to map it but all have gotten lost along the way, only to eventually stumble their way out later.

Hiccup landed on a ground with a huff, bringing a hand down to take his prosthetic limb off and rub the stump. He didn't ussualy run very far while wearing the prosthetic because it causes pains and cramps in his leg. Hiccup jumped slightly as a car came around the corner, bright headlights flooding the street with light. He turned his attention back to getting his prosthetic back on his leg until he noticed the car was going unusually slow, stopping just near Hiccup.

The headlights went off and the driver's side door opened as Hiccup desperately tried to get his fake leg on right. He began to stutter as he saw Dagur, of all people, come around the side of the car, advancing towards him. "Hey Hiccup," Dagur said in a cheery mock tone, grabbing Hiccup by his collar, "our little friend Snotlout backed out but doesn't mean I can't teach you a lesson, you disgusting fag."

* * *

Jack let out a groan as a phone ringing woke him from his sleep. Reaching his hand out in the darkness he hit several objects before finally grabbing his phone and sitting himself upright. A smile spread across his face as he saw the contact name and answered the phone.

"Hey Hiccup, why are you calling at this hour?" Jack asked happily.

"It's not Hiccup, It's Snotlout,"

"Snotlout? What the hell do you want?" Jack replied, the happy tone dropping from his voice, only to be replaced with annoyance.

"Jack, I really need your help, I screwed up

"What did you do and why the hell should I help you?" It only took a few moments of Snotlout explaining what happened before Jack shot out the door of his house, leaving the confused shouts of the Frosts behind him.

* * *

Hiccup let out a pained scream as his back hit the tree, tears threatening to spill. Landing on the ground Hiccup hurriedly attempted to back up as the deranged Dagur advanced towards him. Hiccup already had cuts and bruises littering his body and a pretty nasty black eye. He let out a small whimper as Dagur gripped his wrist and pulled him up.

"Dagur," Hiccup said, as loud and demanding as he could muster, which wasn't very, "please stop...why are you doing this?"

"Oh Hiccup," Dagur replied, as he began to pull back on Hiccup's wrist, "we grew up together. You should know, I can't stand faggots." Dagur finished, snapping Hiccup's wrist. Hiccup let out a loud cry as he knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground, dots blotting his vision.

* * *

Jack's breaths got more and more ragged as he ran over roads and past houses, Snotlout's figue grew in the distance. When he finally reached him he purposely rammed into Snotlout, sending the bulky boy back a few steps.

"Okay," Jack said, catching his breath, "before I yell at you for being a complete and utter idiot, where is Hiccup?"

"Well, most likely somewhere in Animitia forest."

"Animitia Forest?! You're bloody kidding me! Do you know how big it is?"

"Yeah..."Snotlout replied, bring a hand to the back of his neck, "sorry about that."

"Where is the closest opening to the forest?"

"A bit of a walk that way I think," Snotlout said, pointing up the street. With a sigh Jack grabbed Snotlout's arm and shot down the street, Snotlout just barely keeping up with him. After turning around the corner the pair noticed a bit of metal on the ground.

"Shit," Jack whispered, as he ran over to it, landing on the ground next to it, "it's Hiccup prosthetic."

The pair looked into the forest before turning back to meet each other's eyes, an unspoken agreement passing between them. They both shot into the forest, jumping over roots and under branches.

They needed to find Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup breaths grew shorter and more uneven as he tried desperately to get air into his lungs. Dagur had a firm hand around his neck, pressing him against the tree, the maniac grin growing wider and wider with every passing second. Black splodges covered Hiccup's vision as he started running low on oxygen, although Hiccup still noticed the gleam from the object that Dagur had in his other hand.

With no warning Daugr brought his knee up into Hiccup's stomach, causing the teen to let out a pained yell and fall to the ground. He took deep and eraditic breaths as he gripped his stomach, groaning from the pain. He quickly flung his head up when he heard Dagur come closer, flinching back at the sight of the small knife in Dagur's hand.

_How am I going to get myself out of this on?_

* * *

"Do you even know where we are?" Snotlout asked as the two wandered aimlessly through the forest.

"You know dude, there's a reason these forests haven't been mapped."

"Yeah I know but-"  
"Shhh," Jack said as he planted a hand over Snotlout's mouth. The pair stood quietly for a moment until they heard it again.

It was a scream.

...It was Hiccup.

The pair ran towards the sound, snapping branches in half as the barreled through the forest. As the pair grew closer they could hear quiet whimpers from Hiccup echoing through the seemingly empty forest. With one last burst of speed Jack and Snotlout burst into the clearing that Hiccup and Dagur were in.

Thinking fast the pair split up, Snotlout running straight for Dagur and Jack running straight for Hiccup. Snotlout tackled Dagur to the ground, sending the knife flying and the pair broke out into a fight. Dagur landed a few good punches on his opponent but it was nothing compared to Snotlout. His eyes blazed with anger as he struck hit after hit on Dagur. Dagur managed to land a hit on Snotlout's jaw, causing Snotlout to stumble back a bit and giving enough time for Dagur to get away. His retreating figure limping through the forest.

While this was happening Jack had grabbed Hiccup, curling his body around him protectively. Hiccup stared at the scene in amazement and then back up at Jack, watching him as he took deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concern flooding his face.

"Yeah, I'll be –AH!" Hiccup said, as he tried to sit himself up, only to cry out in pain. Jack let out a gasp as he quickly manvaured his hands to make it more comfortable for Hiccup. In the dim light that moon was casting Jack couldn't see how badly Hiccup was hurt, but he sure as hell knew that hands weren't meant to bend that way.

"If you two lovebirds are done, we should probably get going," Snotlout said. Jack nodded and slid an arm under Hiccup's neck and another under his knees. He delicately lifted him up, careful not to jostle him and they started to head back to where they came from. Hiccup rested his head on Jack's chest as he bombarded the two with questions, letting out a pained hiss whenever he was jostled too much.

"How did you guys find me?"

"We heard you yelling."

"How did you know to look in here?"

"Snotlout told me."

"How come you called Jack?"

"Because, he the only one I knew who would get here in time."

"How did you call him?"

"...With your phone, sorry about that."

"Why did you change your mind?" Hiccup asked, causing Snotlout to stop for a second.

"Because," he answered quietly, "I always treated you like shit, and you never treated me like shit back. You're the only person who ever assumed that I was somewhat nice...I'm really sorry."

"...It's alright," Hiccup whispered back, he was relieved to have the old Snotlout one from when they were kids, before all this nonsense started.

The three walked in silence for a bit until they reached the opening of the forest, light flooding their eyes. They were greeted with an ambulance, police car and several concerned parents looking on. The police had already gotten hold of Dagur, who was now chucking a hissy fit.

"Oh, Hiccup," Stiock said as he ran up to the three, he let out a gasp as he saw the state of Hiccup. He was littered with scratches and bruises, his wrist was broken, he had one black eye and blood was seeping out from wound under his shirt.

"Hey dad," Hiccup said, smiling slightly as he tried to ignore all the concerned staring he was getting. A paramedic came up to Jack and took him out of his arms, heading over to an ambulance. Jack and Snotlout were just about to leave when they were stopped by another paramedic. "No, you two are coming with us," she said, gesturing to them. The pair looked down, surprised by what they saw. While both of them were covered with cuts from branches, Snotlout was also littered with quite a few bruises from his tussle with Dagur and Jack's feet were bleeding pretty heavily from not wearing any shoes.

With a shrug, the pair got into the back of the ambulance Hiccup was in. Jack gripped Hiccup's hand tightly as an officer came over to talk with Snotlout, telling him what he was facing. After that finished, the ambulance set off for the hospital.

"How did they know?" Snotlout asked as Jack took out his phone.

"I took the liberaty of making a few phone calls before we got over here," Jack replied before he called his parents. Hiccup looked over the pair, his smile growing wider as he thought.

_Everything's going to be alright._

* * *

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey, guess who decided to continue this story?**

**Before I begin I would like to say, big shout-out to Sahreah and Lupin3Black. You guys made me want to continue this story, you are pretty darn awesome.**

**You have no idea how hard it was to write Hiccup getting beaten up. Next chapter Merida and Rapunzel will be back and some new characters may be introduced in a chapter or two**

**ALSO, I am going back to school in a few days, so this story will get updated less and less**

**As of last chapter we passed 1,500 views. I love you guys SO MUCH. Thank you tons.**

**As always,if you have an ideas or criticism don't hesitate to tell me.**

***IMPORTANT-ish* **

**I am thinking of creating another story so go to my profile to vote on a poll. There are two options so far.**

**Love you tons, **

**Zoe**


End file.
